The Rabbits' Badger
by cows4ever
Summary: MomijiXOC


**I don't own Fruits Basket so lay off the the disclaimer questions!**

**Chapter One**

_In the begining, the Sohmas weren't the only family that was cursed. There were many: the Fujiwaras, the Uotomos, and the Momotos. The curses died out for the first two families, but the Momotos weren't so lucky. There curse, was genetical. If the child of the parents had grey eyes, they were doomed to roam the Earth, poofing into their future favorite animal if they were hugged by the opposite sex. Even if the Mom and Dad had brown, blue, hazel, or green eyes, their child had a chance to be cursed forever. And so, this curse brought us to Usagi Momoto, a young girl who had spectacular grey eyes, natrual dark green hair, and pale skin that shown in the moon light._

_Usagi already had a favorite animal that she knows that she would never out grow. The American badger. So, with this in your mind, we shall continue her life story..._

I walked out of my house, dark green hair in high pig tails, wearing my new schools uniform. It consisted of a blue sailor style shirt, and a blue short skirt. With it, I wore knee high shite socks with those cute little black bows on the ends, and a pair of black high top converse. I was always a sucker for high tops, especailly the converse ones. Anyways, I walked to the high school, a map in hand since I didn't know the way there from my house. I should probably introduce myself: My name is Usuagi Momoto. I have natrual dark green hair, a cursed pair of grey eyes, and I am 4'11". It's pretty sad if you ask me. A high schooler that's the size of a fifth grader! You must think I'm joking, but I'm not!

But back to me walking to my school. I entered the large building, along with other students of different genders. I knew about my family's curse, but I didn't stray away of men since I think that their better friends then the girls I was used to in the past. Clutching my bag, which had a badger on the clasp, I walked to my class, excited to be starting my first year of High School. I passed by other classrooms, some filled with a few early birds, while others were as bare as a ghost. I found my class room near the middle of the school, and I entered, seeing that the teacher was indeed there. "Good morning. I'm the new student," I said, bowing a little, as a sign of respect for my elders. I always do it when I meet new people. It's something that was ingrained into my head since I was a little girl and I couldn't really hug any of the other males in my family. Except the ones with my eye color though.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you. You must be Usagi Momoto. I'm Ms. Umehito, and I hope that you will do well here," the teacher said, bowing back and smiling a little. My teacher was female, so I wouldn't have to worry about bumping into and poffing into my animal form. "It's nice to meet you too," said I , the green haired girl that turns into an animal. "You could sit at the seat by the window. The one in the far right corner," Ms. Umehito said, pointing to the seat that I was assigened to for the rest of the year, or until we swich seats. I walked over to the seat, putting my bag on it's little holder on the side.

It only took a few minutes untill the school's bell rung, and everybody filed into the room, ready for school, wether it was boring or not. "Class, we have a new student joining us today," Ms. Umehito started, smiling a bright smile. "Usagi, will you please stand and intoduce yourself?" she ended, smiling even brighter, if that was possible. I stood up, smiling too, but shyly. I think that it's immpossible to be corageous on your first day of school. "My name is Usagi Momoto. It's nice to meet you all. I hope that we all can be friends," I stated, slightly bowing again. Everyone waved, smiling back. It seemed that everyone was smiling today. I sat down, and looked around the classroom, analyzing my classmates.

Only two caught my interests. A small blonde boy with chocolate brown eyes sat a few spots down from me, doodling on a peice of paper. And a tall mixed hair boy, black on the bottom near his roots and white near the top, and black eyes was sitting in front of him staring boredly at our female teacher. They seemed familiar somehow. I think I saw them outside of the school with a few other boys of their kind and a brown haired girl. Interesting...

Once class was over and it was lunch time, I made my way out to the courtyard, where one of my "normal" cousins sat at a bench. He came here before I did, and he told my Mom and Dad about it, saying that it had great education and nice people. "Daichi-nii-chan!" I called out, and I caught his attention by waving my arms around like an idiot. "Usagi-chan!" he called back, smilling like all my classmates and teacher. Daichi was like me, a cursed soul in the Momoto family. He had the normal grey eyes, peach skin, and shaggy brown hair. His animal was Kangaroo, and he was infatuated with them since he first went to the zoo. He's been bouncing like them forever. And about the 'nii-chan' thing, it's only because he's the closest thing I have to a brother.

"So how's your day been?" he asked when I reached his reserved table. "It's been good. I just hope that no one would hate me for being here," I said, smiling back at him. He handed me a neatly wrapped bento, something that he promised me on the a few days ago. "Hey Usa-chan?" he asked, using my nickname he made for me. He usually said it before he dumps something unplanned onto my shoulders. "Yes?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow. He may be a second year in high school, but I have to say that I am more mature then he is most of the time."Some of my friends will be joining us for lunch. They wanted to meet you, since I talk about you alot with them," he said, scooting a good distance away from me.

"Oh! Is it that group that you keep telling me about?" I asked him, totally calm. I mean, usually I freak out when he drops something onto my shoulders. But if it's somebody that he's talked to me about millions of times, I'm okay with it. "Well, yeah," he said, scooting closer inch by inch. "Well-" I was cut off by yelling from a group of people walking this way. Four boys, one with orange hair, another with a , what I like to call, a mop of hair. I couldn't tell what color it was from this far away either. Anyway, the other two were the two boys that intrigued me earlier in class. There were also three girls, a yankee with blonde hair, an black haired girl whos hair looked almost green, and a brown haired girl with big blue eyes. "Is it them?" I asked my cousin, who was sweatdropping from how loud the group was this early in lunch. "Yeah..." was all he said.

**So how was it? GOOD? BAD? SO-SO? Could you tell me? It was my first successful Fruits Basket story that had another cursed family in it, so I want to know how you felt about it! :D :)**


End file.
